Bart Gets Them All
by ThatAussieGuy
Summary: Bart fucks his sister, his mother, AND, by accident, his father.


p class="p1"Bart stirred from his sleep. He could feel the warmth of his little sister's body against himself as he spooned her. They were in Lisa's bed. He ran his hand down her hip, his dick hardening. He kissed the crook of her neck. Lisa moaned in her half-awake state. His hand slipped between her naked legs as he started to feel her up. Lisa moaned louder. Bart's dick hardened more- He placed it at Lisa's entrance and pushed. He started to viciously fuck his sister, as she moaned and groaned. She took it like a champ, as Bart's 7 incher destroyed her pussy. "Ooh, bart," She moaned, "Oh, I love you, baby". They were in love- a forbidden love- but they loved each other none-the-less. Bart started to cum inside his sister, filling her up. Lisa screamed as she shot her juices down her brother's cock, coating him in a thin film of her fluids. They lay, wrapped in each others arms, panting./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Bart climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his dick, stuck it in Lisa's mouth, and started thrusts. He came again, this time down her throat. He wiped the tip on her lips, and left the room. He had to return to his own bed before his mother came to wake them up; she wouldn't approve of them fucking every night./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As he made his way down the hallway, though, he heard strange sounds coming from his parents room. Normally, he would ignore this, but something about 16 and horny made him go to their door and crack it open./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"And he was sure glad he did— Marge was fucking Homer, riding him in cowgirl. Bart could see her puckered butthole right above her soaked pussy. He whipped his dick out and started rubbing it furiously. He watched Marge's asshole as he imagined sliding his own dick inside of her. He started getting close, so ran back to Lisa's room. He gave himself a break as he looked around for her. Her room was empty, though. The sound of the shower starting startled him- he ran back across the hall to the bathroom. He went inside./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Lisa was acclimating herself to the temperature. Bart walks up behind her and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back. "Hey, Stand still for a second. I want to try something," he said. "Okay". He put his boner against her backside. "Bart, wait-". And pushed himself inside Lisa's butthole. He started fucking her ass raw, and came inside her. He pulled out silently, and left to go back to his room./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"He lay back in bed- he had to wait for his mother to 'wake him up' as usual. 20 minutes and a lot of sexual fantasies later, a knock resonates from his door. Marge walks in and claps loudly. "Get up, Bart.". He looks over at her. She has on a thin satin gown- her hard nipples are visible through the material. She was clinging the thing to herself, meaning that Bart could see a clear camel toe. He came in his pants a little, and sat up. "Yeah- alright"./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"He started to develop a plan./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Later that day after everyone's bed time, Bart rose from his bed. Usually, he would be directed towards Lisa's room. But not tonight- He'd told her that he didn't really feel too well and wanted to take the night to himself. She was fine with that./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Of course, Bart didn't just want this to himself. He stood up, and exited his room./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"It was deadly silent. He could hear Homer snoring from his parents' room. Good, they're asleep. He opened the door quietly and looked in- Marge was snoozing away on her side of the bed. The thin, summer covers barely covering anything. Bart walked over to her. "Mom?". No response. She was fast asleep- Perfect. Bart was stark naked anyways, so it would have been a little awkward if she had woken up. Bart knelt down beside his mother's bed. He pushed his lips against hers, and started going down on her. He pushed the covers off of her body and looked at her, in close up beauty. He climbed over her and took a look at her ass. His mouth watered, and his hips quivered. He placed his dick at his mother's entrance and slammed his hips against her. He started fucking her. In-out. In-out. In- IN/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Homer, assuming it was his wife grinding on his dick, and pulled his hard-on out of his pants (with his eyes still shut) and slid it into the hole in front of him- Barts./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Bart froze. His parents were double teaming him and neither knew it. Homer kept going, going, going, until he came inside of Bart's ass. Bart slowly pulled his fathers dick out of his ass, and finished up his own load in marge's pussy. He came harder than usual./p 


End file.
